Beautiful Day's lead to Amazing Nights
by Mooi Mandy
Summary: I am bad with summaries...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from 'Fruits Basket'.**

**Title: Beautiful Days lead to Amazing Night**

He leaned against the window staring outside towards the clouds. 'It's a beautiful day.'

Tohru smiled when she spotted one of the Sohma's, Hatsuharu Sohma, staring out the window. She looked down the empty hallway, before she approached the sophomore , "Shouldn't you be in class, Haru?" She watched him, as he stared out the window, as if he didn't have a worry in his mind.

"I was on my way to the restroom, when I saw a dove fly pass, and then noticed how nice it was outside today," He stared a couple moments longer, before turning to the senior, "Shouldn't you be in class, Miss Honda?"

She smiled, 'Only Haru can make getting lost, or sidetracked sound so wonderful,' she held up an envelop in her hand, "The teacher wanted me to drop this off in the office."

"Want to go out to eat tonight?" Haru was looking back out the window, "Since the day is so bright, and beautiful, the night must be even more amazing," he pulled away from the window, and walked pass the brunette, "I will get you at seven." He didn't even give the girl time to answer, as he went into a near boys restroom.

Tohru quickly walked to the office, wondering what just happened, 'I think Haru just asked me out on a date,' she slowly returned back to her class, 'Nah, he probably invited Yuki, and Momiji as well, maybe.' After a couple more hours, she had forgotten all about her encounter with the Ox.

**LATER ON THAT NIGHT**

"Oh, Haru, what are you doing here?" Shigure asked, as his young cousin entered his house, as usual without knocking.

"I made some Salmon, with friend rice, and shrimp udon," Tohru just walked out of the kitchen, with a large tray of that nights dinner, she didn't even notice until after she set the table that Haru was standing in the room. "Oh, Haru?" She smiled at the Ox, and then panicked as she remembered about there conversation earlier, "I'm sorry I must had forgot," she looked at the food on the table, and then back at the white haired teen.

Haru smiled reassuringly at the worried girl, "It's -"

Yuki entered the dining room, and stopped when he spotted the Ox, "Haru, what brings you here?"

Haru turned his attention to the Rat, and smirked, "I -"

"What is that damn Ox doing here?" Kyo entered from behind, and took a seat.

"Tohru, and I have a dinner date," Haru answered, not caring about the pissed off looks, his two cousins were sending, he turned his attention to the girl in question, "Are you ready?"

Tohru looked down at what she was wearing, blue jeans, with a black t-shirt, and black flats on her feet. She reached a hand to her hair, where a loose bun was placed, then looked back towards Haru, "I look-"

"You look perfect, for where we are going," He walked up to her, and wrapped his arm around her waist, he looked at his oldest cousin, "We'll be back by two," he was half way to the door, when Kyo began shouting.

"What the hell do you think you're going to do till that late?"

"You aren't planning anything stupid, are you?" Yuki asked slightly annoyed, but not as much as the Cat.

"We're walking down 'The Student Boardwalk', and then at nine an American film festival is playing till one in the park," Haru answered as he finished leading the stunned girl out of the house, and towards there destination.

'The student Boardwalk' was a long street, where a lot of young high school kids, and college students went for dinner. They had almost any kind of food vendor, who sold great food for a cheap price. Sometimes they had different people, showing off all sorts of talents, or selling different crafts. It was an exciting place where you can enjoy being outside in the night time.

Tohru wasn't sure what was going on, but was happy anyways, she had liked the man beside her for as long as she known him. She never had imagined, that he might be interested in her as well, and still wasn't to certain as they walked with there fried tempura. She looked up at the sky, and smiled, "Looks like your beautiful days promise of an amazing night was true," she smiled softly as she remembered there earlier conversation.

Haru finished eating his tempura, and then wrapped an arm around the girl, when he noticed some of the other guys staring at her lustfully. He watched as she took her last bight, before throwing her trash away, "Do you want something else to eat?"

She shook her head a little, "No, not right now," she spotted an empty bench, and took a seat watching as Haru did the same. "Why though?"

He stared at her confused, "I just thought you might still be hungry," he answered thinking she was asking about the food question.

She laughed a little, leaning against his side as she did so, "No, I mean why did you ask me out?"

"I been wanting to ask you out for a year, but I thought one of my cousins were going to," He answered honestly, as he thought about Yuki, and Kyo, "But since they took to long, I decided that I wasn't going to wait for them, and I was going to make my move."

"Yuki, and Kyo did ask me out, but I care for them like I would a brother, probably because I'm around them all the time," She smiled as she turned her attention to a guy break dancing in the distance.

"And how do you think of me?" The Ox asked, as he watched another guy doing card tricks.

"As a father," She answered teasingly.

He stared wide eyes at the girl beside him, not getting the teasing bit, "A FATHER?"

She laughed as tears slid down her face, wrapping her arms around his shoulder, "I'm kidding, wanted to have your attention before I answered," she pulled away and entwined her finger with his, "I see you as someone I want to be with, in a romantic sense."

He stared down at there joined hands, and then back into her eyes, "Well that's good, cause I would had felt awkward trying to kiss you if you thought of me as your father," he smirked as he leaned in and kissed her tenderly.

She smiled at him, once they broke apart from the kiss, "So why did you choose to bring me here?"

"Because it was somewhere we could enjoy an a amazing night together," He looked behind him, sensing that they were being watched, then stood up still holding her hand, "We should probably walk around, I'm getting hungry again." He sent a death glare behind him, before leading his date away.

"I think he spotted us," Shigure whispered, louder then he normally talked.

Yuki, and Kyo rolled there eyes, wondering how they allowed there perverted older cousin to talk them into stalking there house mate, and younger cousin on there date.

_Flashback_

_They sat around the table, piling food on there plate, not wanting to think about there best friend, and cousin going out on a date. Trying not to think about it at least, **TRYING** being the being the keyword._

"_A date huh, how wonderful," Shigure smiled as he started eating the food, he waited until his younger cousins started eating before he continue, "Just hope 'Black Haru' doesn't make an appearance tonight,who knows what he would want to do." He watched with a smirk, as the wheels in the Rat, and the Cats head turned._

"_You don't think-" Started the Rat, staring at the Cat._

"_He would temp to-" The Cat finished. _

_Both cousins not wanting to finish there thoughts._

_They sat at the table silently eating, trying not to think about there housemate, and the Ox._

_Of course being Shigure, the Dog couldn't help but see how far he could play with his younger cousins minds, "Tohru is so innocent, what happens if the Ox decides to Deflower my sweet, untouched flower," he couldn't help himself, he loved messing with the Cat, and Rat._

"_No!" Both of them jumped up, and started out the door, pulling the older cousin along with them. "We need to stop them!"_

_Shigure just chuckled, as he was lead away from his house, 'High school girls, high school girls,' he cheered with a big grin._

_End of Flashback_

Realization struck both boys, and they punched there older cousin in the back of his raven colored hair, "YOU PERVERT!"

A couple of young girls stopped to stare at the scene, of the young men beating the crap out of the other man.

"Help me, I'm being murdered!" Shigure faked out a cry, as he rubbed the back of his head

Yuki noticed the small crowd, and stopped Kyo from hitting there older cousin, "I think we should go home now."

Kyo's face turned red at the unwanted attention, he slapped the back of Shigure's head before he quickly walked away, with Yuki right behind him. Both thinking the same thing.

'I'm going to kill that BAKA!'

Tohru smiled as they continued walking, she spotted a stand with some costume jewelry, and smiled at all the unique pieces displayed. She spotted a silver thumb ring, that had a black stone in the center, with white markings across, she slid the ring on her thumb for a moment, and then set it back down next to the matching guys thumb ring, "I think I'm going to get some bangles for Hana, and Uo they love this kind of stuff too," she gave the sales woman some money, as the woman put the three packages of bangles in the a bag before handing it to her.

Haru took her right hand, in both of his, and slid something cool on her finger before reaching out his hand, "So what do you think of my ring?"

She smiled as he pulled her hand up next to his, showing an identical ring, "You shouldn't have," she smiled as he wrapped his arm around her waist, like he had earlier when a couple of guys passed them, "You know you don't have to worry about them."

"Who?" Haru asked as he started to lead her towards the park.

"Other guys, I will always choose you," She smiled as she wrapped her arm around his waist.

"I'm not worried about that, I just worry about someone hurting you," He sat down leaning against the tree facing the movie screen, and pulled her down next to him.

She smiled sweetly at him, and leaned in to kiss him.

He pulled her onto his lap, making sure there chest didn't touch, as he wrapped both arms around her deepening the kiss.

She ran her fingers through his wild white, and black hair as she held the back of his neck with her other hand gently.

Neither of them paid any attention to the movie.

**A/N: I hope you like this story, it's my first 'Fruit's Basket' tempt. Please read and review...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Anime / Manga Series 'Fruits Basket', so no need to sue me...**

**A/N: Thank you for taking your time to read this, it's my first FB fanfiction, so please be nice...**

**THE NEXT MORNING**

After the movie was over, the two slowly made there way back to Shigure's estate. The silence was a comfortable one, as they held each others hand.

"I really did have fun," Tohru smiled as she stared up at the star field sky.

Haru smiled as he looked down at his date, as they continued to walk, "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

"So does this date mean, that I'm your girlfriend?" The brunette blushed as she now watched there feet.

He unlinked there hands, and wrapped his arms around her slender shoulder, "Well I would hope so, I wouldn't want you to think that I go around kissing just any girl like that," he placed a gently kiss on the side of her head.

"Oh, that is good to know," She smiled as she looked at the ring he had got for her.

He smiled as he watched her wiggle her thumb, as she tried to see how the moon light reflected against the stone, "It's a cool stone, isn't it?"

She smiled once again, "Yes, thank you."

The two of them stopped outside the house.

"I will see you tomorrow?" Haru asked as he turned to face his date, "It's first day of holiday."

"It is tomorrow," She smiled as she sat on the steps, "I'm not really tired right now, and it still is warm out. Maybe I will just sit out here, and listen to the sounds," she closed her eyes, as she heard a near owl, and some crickets in the background. "But if you need to get back to the main house, then I will understand."

He just smiled as he sat beside her, "Now what kind of boyfriend would I be, if I left my girlfriend alone," he laid back against the porch, and pulled Tohru down beside him, "I use to watch the stars at night, with Momiji, when we were little."

"Uo, Hana, mom, and I use to camp out in our front yard, and watched the stars," she closed her eyes as she rested her head against his shoulder, "I miss camping out like that."

Haru staired at the girl beside him, watching as she gazed up at the sky, resting her head against his shoulder, "So you Hana, and Uo have been friends a long time."

"Oh yeah, we're almost like sisters, we all look out for eachother," A tear slid down her cheek, probably thinking about her mother, "They were there for me when my mother died."

He gently reached his hand to her cheek, and wiped the stray tear with his thumb, "Well now you have them, and us."

She smiled a little, at his words, "Thank you for saying that, even though I hear it a lot, it is still good to hear it from people I care about," she leaned towards him, and kissed his cheek, before sleep caught up to them.

**LATER THAT MORNING**

"Miss Honda?" Yuki made his way into the kitchen, expecting to see his friend preparing there breakfast, but frowned when he didn't find any sign of the girl. 'Where is she?'

Kyo came from the living room, and almost crashed into the Rat, on his way into the kitchen. He glared at his cousin, "You can at least move out of the entry way."

Yuki stared at his cousin, a little confused. "Did you sleep on the couch last night?"

"Yeah, what's it to you?" The Cat asked, as he went to get some milk from the fridge, he paused for a moment and looked around the kitchen, "Did Tohru come home?"

"I wouldn't know, you were the one sleeping down stairs last night," Yuki returned his cousins glare, he really didn't want to start a fight this early, so he just walked outside. He felt something solid at his foot, and saw the white sleeve of his cousins jacket, following the sleeve with his eyes, he saw the girl in question, and his cousin sound asleep snuggled. 'At least I know she's safe," the Rat thought.

"Hey, I am still talking to -" Kyo was shouting as he approached his cousin, he followed the Rat's gaze, and found his other cousin with a sleeping Tohru, in his arms, "WHAT THE HELL IS -"

"Will someone shut that damn Cat up?" A sleepy Haru asked, as he opened his eyes slowly, finding a curious Yuki, and an angered Kyo staring down at him. He felt a weight against his arm, and looked towards the cause, smiling at the sleeping girl, 'She looks so angelic in her sleep.' He glared up at the Cat, "Shut up, Kyo."

Tohru stirred in her sleep, as she heard people talking around her, "What happened?" She slowly opened her eyes, to find Haru laying beside her, "Haru, what are you doing in my room?"

Haru smiled ignoring the glares from his two cousins, and leaned in to kiss her, "We fell asleep on the porch after our date remember?" He watched as the girl in his arms blushed, forgetting about the two bodies shadowing over them.

"Oh, that's right," She smiled as she remembered there date, she jumped when she heard someone clear there throat from above her, and quickly jumped to her feet once she noticed her housemates, "I"M SORRY I"LL GET BREAKFAST!" She ran into the house, to busy herself in the kitchen.

'She's acts like there maid,' Haru thought as he slowly stood to his feet, he looked up at the two other guys, "She's my girlfriend now," he walked into the house, and entered the kitchen where his girlfriend was hustling around trying to get everyone's breakfast.

A few minutes later breakfast was on the table, and Shigure came out just as she had sat down. The dog inhaled the scent of his 'Flowers' cooking, and smiled at the girl adoringly, "I would be nothing but skin, and bones if my 'little flower' wasn't here to cook such delicious dishes."

"I'm sure you would survive," Haru mumbled under his breath, going unnoticed by the others at the table. "Thank you, Tohru," He smiled as his girlfriend took a seat beside him.

She looked slightly surprised, but smiled back at the Ox, "Oh, your welcome Haru."

'Why the hell would she look so surprised when I thanked her?' The Ox thought, as he looked around the table at his cousins, who were now shoveling food into there mouths.

"Yes, Miss Honda, thank you," Yuki smiled at the brunette.

Kyo took another bite, before looking up towards his friend, "Yeah thanks."

She smiled at the four men, "You're welcome."

Everyone continued to finish there breakfast.

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter, and story so far. I apologize if the this chapter was shorter then the first. Next chapter it will handle there camping trip. Please read, and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the 'Fruits Basket' characters.**

**A COUPLE WEEKS LATER**

He watched as she chewed on the eraser of her pencil, a thing he noticed she did whenever she had trouble with finding the answer for the question, which the book had asked for. After a while he stared as she leaned back against her desk chair, and started pulling her hair in a ponytail, before continue to chew on her eraser once agaain.

She was beautiful, according to him, and everyone else who knew her. He was happy that she had accepted his date invite a couple weeks ago. It drove the Cat, and the Rat crazy having him over all the time during spring break, and here he was again after there first day back to school doing homework (well she was doing homework, he was to distracted watching her movements).

During there schools holiday, the time he spent with her, he would pick up new little things she did that would distract him. Like the way she braided her hair before going into the lake, when they went swimming the first day. Then the way she talked to her mother, whenever she got flustered or confused, when she didn't think anyone else was around. Even the way she did her homework, chewing on that pencil of hers, and having her hair up off her neck.

That was where his attention was at the moment, her chocolate colored locks, he couldn't help but run his fingers through her beautiful silk like hair. He found himself doing that, whenever they were together, rather it was them just sitting watching a movie, or walking through town. He loved the feel of her hair in between his fingers, and wondered what it would feel like feeling the smoothness of the rest of her against his skin (and not just holding hands).

She set her pencil back down on her desk, and leaned back against her seat, "You know it's distracting."

He smiled as he leaned in closer to her, "What's distracting?" He kissed behind her ear, and smiled when he heard her gasp. He quickly learned that she enjoyed being kissed in the spot right behind her ear, on one of there picnics they went on during the break.

"Haru, I thought you wanted to do homework," She tried to sound annoyed, but fell miserably, when a soft moan escaped her mouth.

"I was until I saw you chew on that eraser," He started trailing his kisses down to her jaw, "I thought I could put your mouth to better use," he continued his motion, until he came to her lips, and then kissed her passionately.

"Haru," She moaned into the kiss, until the need of oxygen became necessary.

He rested his forehead against hers, as they caught there breaths, "Tohru, I -"

"Tohru, are you going to start dinner soon," Shigure leaned against the door frame, and grinned at the two embracing teens, "Did I interrupt something?"

"Why don't you buy some damn cook books, and teach yourself how to cook your own food, she's not your maid," Black Haru emerged, as he stood to his feet, and started towards his older cousin, "You ever consider that she might be to tired to cook every single night for you, she has school, she works, and has more homework this year because she's graduating. Why do-" He was getting ready to grab his older cousin, when he felt a couple of soft hands wrap around his bare arms (he was wearing a black tank top).

"Haru?" She moved one of the hands that was holding onto his arm, and started to rub his back, something she found calmed him down when they had gone swimming at the lake, when 'Black Haru' emerged after Kyo decided to splash the two of them when they were about to kiss. "You're staying for dinner right?"

The Ox stared at her, before turning back to his cousin, a lot more calmer then before, "Did you need something?"

'White Haru', Shigure assumed, before smiling at his younger, protective cousin, "No, it's alright, just was going to order take out," he didn't want 'Black Haru' to return anytime soon, he looked at the young woman, and smiled, "I'll order both of you the rice ball, and dumplings, that sounds good right?" He quickly left the two alone.

Yuki, and Kyo looked up from there spots on the couch, when a slightly pale Shigure entered the room. They looked at one another, before looking back up at there older cousin.

"Black Haru?" They asked in unison.

Shigure smiled as he nodded, "Going to order some dumplings, and rice balls, sound good? We wouldn't want our Tohru, to overwork herself, right?" He left the two in the living room, as he entered the kitchen to make there orders.

"You don't think he would hurt her, when he goes 'Black Haru', do you?" Kyo asked, as he glanced back at the television.

"I don't think he would ever hurt her, but we should probably keep an extra eye on her," Yuki answered, as he glanced up the stairs, "I think Haru is the only member, who could make Shigure nervous."

""Black Haru' can make anyone nervous, he is so unpredictable, like a ticking time bomb," Kyo added, before finally standing to his feet, and leaving the Rat alone.

**UPSTAIRS IN TOHRU'S ROOM**

"Haru, I really don't mind cooking, and helping around here," Tohru was sitting once again at her desk, and trying to work at doing her homework, "It's the least I could do, after they took me in to live with them, when I had no where else to go."

Haru knelt down from behind her chair, and wrapped his arms around her shoulder, as he rested his chin on her shoulder, "I'm sorry, it's just I know how you get yourself sick, whenever you worry about something to much," he kissed the side of her head, before resting against her shoulder again, "and I don't want you to stress to much, I love you, and I -"

She paused for a moment, to nervous to look behind her, "You love me?" She felt his grip stiffen, from around her as she finally decided to turn, and look at her boyfriend, "Do you really?"

He stared into her eyes, and leaned in to place a gentle kiss to her lips, "I really do, I love you Tohru."

She smiled shyly, "I love you to, Haru." She brought a hand to the back of his head, and leaned back in to kiss him with a little more passion then the first one.

Without thinking, he pulled her off the chair, and brought her against his chest, and held her close to him as he deepened the kiss. After a few minutes of making out, they both pulled away, and held eachother in there arms on the floor. Neither of them noticed the lack of transformation. Until...

"Hey you two, dinner-" Kyo came into the room, to find the two holding eachother closely, "YUKI! SHIGURE!"

Haru, and Tohru jumped away from there embrace, then stared at the Cat, as if he had lost his mind. The Ox, stood to his feet, and helped his girlfriend to her own, "Damn Cat, why'd you have to shout?"

Tohru was blushing, not knowing how much Kyo seen, she became even redder when her other two housemates came into the room. "We were only kissing I swear, we weren't doing anything -"

"Haru, and Tohru chests were touching," Kyo interrupted, trying to not laugh at the brunettes guilty ramblings, he looked at the three zodiacs, who just looked at him puzzled.

"And?" Haru asked slightly annoyed, not getting where this was leading to, then it finally clicked, "I didn't transform."

**A/N: Sorry this chapter isn't to long, I thought it would be a good place to end the chapter though. Please read, and review.**


End file.
